One Piece Fiction - Story Of Evil
by juunanzerika
Summary: This is the story of an evil criminal who loves to kill his boredom by seeing other people getting killed. But once he meet the Strawhat Pirates, he got interested on seeing how their bonds works. As evil as he is, he will uphold his title as the Two-faced and act with them until he gets bored and finally, dispose of their annoying smiles... [YAOI] [LuffyXOC]
1. Story of Evil

Humans are beings who easy to fool. Like dogs who trusts their owners even though how many times they are being abused. Once they found a place to trust a certain person, they would do their best to protect and have that person on their side. And right now in this era, they call it NAKAMA. Interesting, isn't it?

Well, no offence, but I find it really **IDIOTIC**.

Like this guy in front of me right now. Kneeling and begging for his crew to be freed from my wrath, how pathetic.

"Oh~! So you are asking me to set them free in exchange of your crew's life?" he looked at me with those hopeful eyes of his. I grinned and switched my mask into the other smiling one

"Ahhh~! What an amazing bond you have… Wouldn't it be bad if I—" I pulled my trigger and shot the people behind him in an unseen speed

"—destroy it in front of your eyes~?" I look in amusement at the shock and horrified face the guy had on his face. He felt betrayal, disbelief, and most of all… anger

Ahhh~ How amusing, I really love to see these kinds of expression over and over and over again~! It's addicting like those drugs illegally sold in the underground. But this is quite more pleasurable to me, since I get to see this anytime I want without consuming any money.

"You…" his body tremble in rage and then launched towards me with all the anger he had on this earth. He was about to deliver a fist towards me with all the strength and hatred he had. But~ Wouldn't it be a very bad thing to me~? I won't let a devil wound me, you know?

"Ahhh~ That's bad, you're TOO SLOW~" before his fist collided in my face, I already have pulled my trigger and pieced five bullets into his chest and purposely missed his vitals. He fell down on the ground like a withered leaf on the season of fall with his blood splattered all over the ground. He was still alive, I assure you that the best. So I stomped on his chest making his scream in pain

"Well, I should thank you for wasting your life for the sake of my amusement. I really like the drama play you showed me before I took your so-called nakama's life. But still, it ended up boring since you were all talk…" I fired gun a couple of times hitting his shoulder bones and rib cage. Still, I was dissatisfied with this. His breathing somehow sounds irritating already. I dozed off until I felt his hand on the feet I used to step on his chest

"M-monster…" with that directed to me, my body felt lighter that made me finally decide what to do

"Oh no~ I'm not a monster…" I removed my foot and started walking away

"I'm a demon created to be loathed and killed. Don't worry~ You'll be live, probably… But I wonder if you will have the will to live after what happened today~" my grin soon disappeared once I left the splatter party I just made. It was obviously not enough, so I concluded that it wasn't the one I was searching for.

"Ahhh, damn~ If boredom can kill, I would've died a long time ago~" I mumbled to myself as I continue to wander around the island that I already annihilated an hour ago. I sighed and removed my dual mask and hid it inside my muddy red coat

"What a waste of time… I can't really enjoy…" with that, I walked towards my little ship with a pout on my face.

This story, is my very own story… A story where you will learn what a someone like me thinks and lives his ways of life. Since this is the New Pirate Era, I can do whatever I please towards the government, the pirates or even the civilians. For what purpose? Of course, for fun~!

The Marines call me Two-faced Gemini, remember that name and never try to forget. Because once I step into the place where you live, I might slip my hands and put a bullet in each of your friend's brain. Well, if you please me, you can have the honor of dying last~! I can even count to ten to play hide and seek with you~ But the only rule on the game is never get CAUGHT.

This story, I repeat, is my story. A story of what I think of people who hopelessly cling to what they call dreams. And also, I exist just to let those happiness of yours crumble. Well, it depends on my mood, of course. Now start marking your calendars and read some news papers. I might be in the nearest island you are in and you can flee if you want to.

Once again, my name is Two-faced Gemini, a lone pirate with the bounty exceeding 250 million. Due to the lack of evidence that I exist, they didn't put me in that Supernova list. Oh well~! It's not like I'm interested anyway. Since… those titles are noting but scrap to me.

After all, the story of mine is a story where Evil is the main protagonist~


	2. Story One: Fated Meeting

Clear blue skies greeted the whole New World which was quite a rare occurrence. The cool sea breeze, the clear blue skies and the slightly hot sunrays reaching your bare skin, indeed it was rare from this merciless sea. If I were to say something from this good weather, I must say this:

**_I am bored._**

And obviously, nothing could wear it off at the moment. Seriously, how do people enjoy the annoying sound of waves gently splashing on the boat? Are they mentally retarded? When did silence become an enjoying pass time? Simply idiotic. I really can't understand humans at all. They find it amusing and fun to listen to the silence. How about I put a bullet and silence them for eternity? Would they feel good and enjoy it? Well, being the masochist they are, they would enjoy it. How idiotic

"Ahhh~ It's so boring~! At least give me something to play with~!" then suddenly, I felt a vibration from underneath the boat making me grin. This vibration got stronger making the boat shake along with the ocean while I was there grinning on my next victim. A huge Sea King came out but still I stood tall on my position and examined it.

"Hmmm~! A Lion Sea King, huh? A mature one too. I wonder if you could kill my boredom…" I said while taking off my coat making it fall on the wooden floor

"You were summoned by the scent of my coat right? How unfortunate of you. Don't worry, I'll make your death as slowly as I can…" I pulled out my gun from my hip together with my specialized combat swiss knife hidden in my pocket. I licked my knife and took off from the ship with a jump. I attacked my ship eating it whole with no hesitation.

"Ahhh~! That's bad! I won't be able to set sail without a ship, you know? And you also ate my coat… It would be bad if you digested it, right?" my grin got darker. I finally got a chance to land on its body so I did what I could do. Of course, cut it.

"Hmmm~! Your skin is so rough, should I remove it for you~?" I ran while I slice its skin down making a vertical cut. It moved violently and seemed to plan on submerging but of course, I can't let that happen, right? Since this guy still has my belongings inside its stomach.

"Oh no you—_Ouff_!" I stumbled from the explosion just now. I took a peek and saw a pirate shit on a certain distance with a weird lion head. My grin on my face couldn't get any wider. Well, the more the better, right?

"Hnn~ Do they think that I needed help~? How great~! But I think they would need to help themselves after I get my belongings~" and then I continued my job on wounding the sea creature.

"Hup!" I removed the blade and pieced its skin once again but deeper this time. I ran towards it head that was distracted from the attack of those recent comers. Finally being unable to stand the pain, it slammed itself on the water, dead

"Ohohoho~! I never really wanted to end it up this easily but I guess it can't be helped. But I really wanted to have more fun~" I whined to myself and sat down. I dug my knife to its skin like a doctor using his scalpel. Until it was already deep enough for me to take access from what is inside, I stopped momentarily and looked at the ship which was already in front of me

"Oiii~! You there! Are you alright?" a Strawhatted teen which I figured as the captain of the ship ask me while leaning against the railing. I smiled at him sweetly and waved my hand

"Yo~! Thanks for the help earlier, you really saved me a lot of **TIME**." Bitch, you stole my time. He grinned at me genuinely made my lips fall into a frown

It's decided, I **_HATE_** this person

"Wah! You really had trouble in there, right?!" I went back to my fake smile and nodded

"Yup~! It also ate my boat, you see~ Do you mind if I take a ride on your ship?" Heh, accept it already~ Because if you don't, I'll force myself in it.

"Of course! Guys~! I found a new friend~" they all gathered to where he was and looked at me like I was a new product to be sold. Well, I don't mind. Since after I have a joy ride with these people, I'll be playing with their rotting corpse.

"Ahhh~ Before that, I'll have to retrieve my belongings, Mugiwara~san. Do you mind?" he nodded to me cheerily so I took that approval as a signal to jump inside the hole I made.

_Unfortunately, this was too shallow…_

But good enough, I was able to get into its disgustingly smelly stomach. I smiled and then slid the tip of my knife's blade to its sides

"You idiot~! If you didn't eat my ship, you would've gotten time to make your prayers. But, as an idiot as you are, it couldn't be helped, right?" I walked towards the direction where I could hear liquid dripping while I continue to line my knife to its smooth inside skin

"Ahhh~ There it is~! My coat~!" I pulled my precious clothing off the pile of broken wood and wore it. Good thing the slimy stomach acid didn't reach my coat or else I'll have to rampage and slice this sea king into half

"Hmmm~ Now that I got my coat, what should I do with those pirates above me? Hmmm… Ahhh~! Maybe I should play along with them, and then kill them when I'm already bored~! Okay~! It's decided then~!" I giggled and licked my lips at the thought of seeing them break like what I did to my victims

"Well~ I'll just do that then~!"


	3. Story Two: Unfinished Raindoll Story

**_DON'T LET A CRAZY PERSON TELL HIS HALLUCINATIONS. THEY MIGHT END UP THE MOST TERRIFYING REALITY IN THE FUTURE…_**

"So, who are you again?" the long nosed guy asked in suspicion as he hides at least 10 meters away from me. If you want to ask why, it was because of how I exited the Sea King's stomach a while ago…

_Ahhh~ it's already stinky in here~! I can't stand it! I should get out of here as fast I a could…_

_"Hmmm~ How can I get out though?" I tried to think but thinking seemed to be too harmful for my brain_

_"Oh well, I'll just use my knife to get out~! Open wide~!" I said while giving off a wicked smile and found myself hanging on its colon and started to cut through the pale pinkish meat._

_"Gyufufufufufu~! This is the easiest exit, right?!" I shouted and then started to enter the narrow hole and barely even got out. When I felt the cold air hit my hand, I franticly clawed on the scales and pulled myself out from the now bloody hole. I grinned and licked the sides of my mouth that tasted like fish blood._

_"Hnnn~ I was finally out~!" then I looked at the people on the ship who looked shocked and some, terrified._

_"Is there something wrong?" I asked out innocently with a creep smile_

And that's the reason why the majority on this ship still doesn't trust me. Well, I don't practically care but I still want to have fun~

"Me~? My name is Gemini~! Call me Gie~san, please~?" I pleaded making him narrow his eyes a bit

"Gemini? I don't think I have heard about you before…" I tilted my head with the same smile on my face. So the Marines are still chickened out of releasing public information about me? How rude~! I should at least have a bounty to boast on! So unpleasant!

"Well, I wonder what the Marines are doing~ They should at least release a bounty that I could show you… But I guess it can't be helped…" I huffed and then pouted. It was so unfair! Seriously!

"Well, but you would at least hear out my story, right~?" the word _story_ seemed to have pushed the button making at least three people listen to my about-to-be-revealed story

"Yay~ Guuuuyz~! It's story time~! Jii~san will tell us old man stories!" then the straw hat laughed. Well, I think he just misheard my name but it doesn't matter anyway~

"Gyufufufufufu~! You really want to hear my story? Okay~! Circle up everyone~! I'll tell you my wonderful real life story~" then I took something inside my coat and showed them five differently designed raindolls

"The first raindoll is named Mariette~ Her name was well known in the shadows of pure red~! Everyone admired her skills of slaying until one day, they were the ones who were slayed…" I said in a singing motion while I played with a red head raindoll on my left hand

"That raindoll was hunted, her neck was cut to behead her. As tears on her eyes fall down mercilessly from the rain, the blood path she created to lure someone was slowly washed away~" I dropped the red raindoll and picked another one which was colored black in the hair

"The second raindoll was named Reigh, he was one of the bravest soldier in the kingdom of justice. Even though his harsh instruction towards his men killed half of them, they continue to follow his command making a disastrous rank of undead…" I twirled it around making it look like it was dancing with a grin on my face

"Reigh was a raindoll of Justice, he continued to sought the absolute right and ended up being shot by his own gun. Nobody forgotten him, but nobody ever cared where he is now…" I dropped it again and took another one with a dark black hair with blue coat like features covering its body

"The third raindoll is named June, he was the most vigilant person inside the imperial box. He was admired by his friends for the leadership and open mindedness. He was able to gather and rule throughout the tiny little space…" without noticing my playfulness decreased and ripped off the blue coat and reveal a pitch black cloth

"The raindoll carried a magnificent belief, but then was too carried away. He killed his friend and broke out of his limited space. He destroyed everyone in his path to learn what he truly seek. Though he is a monster beyond control, no one would ever tell a story about him…" a smile came back to my face as I take out another raindoll who's color was completely filled with green

"This raindoll has his name forgotten, but as I could remember, he was called the Great Pan. He rules all the green within his eye's reach. No one ever dared to be his enemy, making all the country cower on his rule…" I placed it on my shoulder and smirked

"This raindoll fell in love with a person who he never wanted to meet and was murdered by that person's own hands with no hesitation and had his heart gouged out from his chest. With that person saying—

…

…

_Your love shall be carried along with me __**FOREVER**_…" before I could even continue to the last one, the long nosed guy screamed loudly and started running away making me laugh like a total maniac. You could've seen his face! It was filled up with pure terror. Which fuels up the sadism inside of me

"Ehhh~ The story hasn't even ended yet~! Oh well… it won't matter either way…" because if I tell you those long forgotten stories, you might end up forgotten like these pieces of clothing made into dolls

"That story was boring~! Don't you have any more stories… like—Adventure?!" the strawhat's eyes shown in interest making me chuckle and grinning mischievously

"Well~ I don't really have any adventurous stories since my journey has been too boring. I can't tell you unentertaining things, right?" he pouted but then nodded in understanding. He and the reindeer left and cheered all over while I look at my side with a knowing smirk as I view at the raven haired woman who had her eyes set on me from the moment we met. I waved at her way telling her that I knew what she was thinking and received a chuckled.

_A devil for a devil…_

I mouthed that and chased after the strawhat and the reindeer to kill some time


	4. Story Three: Taste of Disgust

"Grub time!" mugiwara perked up with his imaginary dog ears and suddenly ran towards where the owner of the voice was

"FOOD~!" he shouted and slammed the kitchen door like he never even ate for how many months. It was really funny, since he acts like a real monkey getting his banana stolen on the tree

"Gyufufufufufufu~ Maybe I should stick with him for awhile… Interesting things might happen to me if I stay by his side for awhile~" I chuckled at myself and made my way towards where the monkey is but was stopped on the entrance of the kitchen by a green haired swordsman. He looked at me with cold green eyes that made me grin

"Oh~ Is there something you want, Greenie?" his brow twitched on his new nickname, but still he glared at me

"My captain might be an idiot, but I'm not…" my grin was still plastered in my face while waiting for him to continue. Well, not all fools are idiots. There are some that is fully aware of the danger when facing me. But still, they couldn't even defy me

"Gyufufufufufufufu~ What are you talking about~?" I acted innocent with sarcasm obvious on my face

"You are up to something, I know it. Whatever you plan on doing, I won't let you harm _MY_ captain. If you do, I'll slice you into half…" oh, is he threatening me? Interesting, the first time I'll be having trouble dealing with pests…

"Okay~! And also, mind you…" I casually walked inside with a taunting grin

"… I never knew the troublesome monkey was owned by a bush…" I laughed loudly and continued to advance at the people who are confused. I looked for an empty seat which was across Mugiwara and then sat there. I was in between the Skull head and the Raven head woman.

"Nah, Mugiwara~ You seem to like eating so much… A while ago, I saw you sneaking in the kitchen and came out with a huge chunk of meat in your mouth…" he suddenly went pale making be a little confused but then fully understood as I saw the sight of the blonde cook making a dark aura behind the monkey

"So you snuck out a meat without me noticing… huh..?" then in an instant, he was beaten up badly making me laugh at the wonderful scene

"Gyufufufufufu~ It's decided, I'll **_keep_** you people!" I said with a smile on my face. Good, I have toys to play with. They would last a bit longer if I keep my patience with me. They looked confused but then ignored it and then continued to eat their food. I chuckled but then stopped and turned my poker face when I saw what the blonde has set in front of me

Ugh… of all the food, **_vegetables_**. Those disgusting looking green leaves with those erk looking yuck… _JUST YUCK!_

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde eyed on me looking pissed. Oh noes, the situation seemed to be reversed right now. Aren't I the one who should be _pissed off_? Jokes aside, does he seriously want me to eat this _thing_?

…

…

…

Interesting… Though I must admit that I loathe this food because of reasons, it wouldn't hurt to try one… right? And besides, how many years has it been since I got to eat a proper meal? It would be very rude to my _food_ to refuse his offer, right?

"Nothing~! It just it's been awhile since I have eaten something like this. It is quite pleasant for once in awhile…" I forked the green leaf which I couldn't seem to know the name and then started chewing it. Well, I must saw…

…this practically tastes worse than I imagined. Like how I ate flesh for the first time. I'll eventually get used to this so for now, I should just shut my mouth and eat

"So, how is it? Since you don't seem to eat proper meal for awhile, I expect some praises on my food."

It's **_AWFUL_**, actually

"It's great~ Though I wouldn't want to eat this every day. It would be very troublesome." I gave a wide plastic grin which he seem to understand and clicked his tongue

"Shut up and just eat." How rude, he's a bit too spicy if you ask me.

"Hai~!" I continued to eat the filth that was served to me even though the taste was already killing my insides

* * *

_*insert some kind of puking in here*_

In the end, my stomach couldn't handle this kind of foreign substance. I ended up going to this homey bathroom and spilled all of the lunch the blonde just made. I once again threw up and then opened the faucet to wash my mouth

"This is bad, if this keeps on going… I'll end up making something troublesome…" I nodded to myself and looked at the mirror.

_Oh, who's that monster?_

_Who else? It's the almighty Gemini~!_

_Ehhh?! Who's that? Never heard of him…_

_Shut up you klutz, you're ruining my mood…_

_You never had mood from the start, asshole_

_What kind of bad mouth—_

"W-who are y-you talking to?" my head turned towards the owner of the voice twisting my neck on purpose. The long nosed man looked terrified and crawled his way to meet the wall.

"Ahhh, sorry about that. It seems that my stitching wasn't tight enough. It must have disturbed you…" I laughed and returned my head to its original place. I peeled off the plastic skin revealing some broken stitches making me sight and take all of it off

"Hmmm~ I knew it, it was broken from me moving too much… Would you mind if I ask some stitches from your doctor? If you don't my head will fall off and roll around the ship with a grin—" before I could even finish, he ran away and went towards what I was asking. I tried not to laugh, really, but this guy is just so funny! Just a little scare can surely bring him a heart attack

"Ah, it's itching…" I scratched the sewed part making some stitch loosen.

"Should I take it off and scare those idiots? I do want to hear their screaming voices…" I chuckled imagining them screaming around seeing a rolling head making weird noises

Ok, that's decided. I should do that and check out their reactions. It will kill me my boredom for a bit…


	5. Story Four: Annarasumanara

**A HEART DOESN'T HAVE A MIND, A BRAIN DOESN'T HAVE A HEART. BOTH EXISTS FOR EACH OTHER, BUT BOTH SEEMED TO BE INDIFFERENT TO EACH OF THEM**

* * *

That was definitely not a good idea. Who could've known that the orange haired woman can make that kind of kick in her rushed state. But it doesn't matter, I'm not upset that my head almost drowned and got eaten by a shark. Rather, I was pleased to see some excitement on these little puppets. They are lively and rebellious. Perfect for a puppeteer show…

"Amazing, so you are a devil fruit user?!" the reindeer, who seemed to be the doctor of this ship, asked in amazement making me chuckle

"Why yes, little one. I at the _Hito Hito no mi_; model: _Shibito_. I'm practically a _Shibito_ human…"he gasped in awe and started stitching the cuts on my left arm

"But why do you have so many cuts? They look like they were torn into half! Like your head!" he's like an innocent child. Doesn't he understand the meaning of dead person?

"Well, they are practically cut away from my body…" my arm seemed to fall that surprised and scared him.

"B-b-but doesn't it hurt? You would suffer blood loss and will get infections if this continues…" I laughed at him. Seriously, he didn't notice?

"Tell me your name, little one…" he hesitantly looked at me while holding my limp arm on his hooves. I smirked at the evil thought on my head. There was silence for awhile but then my detached arm suddenly moved violently making the funny reindeer scream and throw it away

"Gyufufufufufufu~ No need to worry about that, little one. Since you are curious, I'll tell you about my ability…" I took my arm from the ground and placed it on my lap. He was still shaking and seemed to be hiding in reverse but it's not like I would care.

"My devil fruit is one of the rarest paramecia type of devil fruit. It enables the user to become _living_ even though the body is already dead. So, for short, I am a Zombie or that's what people call…" he slowly approached me so that he could listen to the mechanics of my ability

"It's rare since no one has fully understood and learn it's true ability. Shibito means _dead person_, right? But the previous owners of this devil fruit were too stupid to not explore more of its ability. They don't want to be truly dead for the fear of what it feels like to be one. But unfortunately for them, being dead has its own good points you know… For example…" I took out my specialized combat swizz knife and stabbed my thigh startling the doctor

"I am immune to any kind of pain. My body has already died a long time ago so it wouldn't be a question if I completely feel numbness all over my body. Unless the item used against me is made of partly Sea Stone, it cannot do me too much harm… Also, I dealt too many damages so my blood probably doesn't seem to exist in my body anymore. But I'll give you an interesting fact. My brain and heart still seemed to function perfectly in the absence of that liquefied life. So, which means, there are only two vital parts within this undead body…" I pointed at my chest then at my head

"They say, if a person uses his mind frequently, he ignores the pleas of his heart. But if the person uses his heart, his thoughts will remain. Both are useless in the absence of the other, but there will come a time that you will choose one. In my situation, if I lose my heart, I would completely lose the ability to understand the essence of _feeling_. And if my brain is destroyed, I would be in complete state of silence… well… you know what I mean…" I pulled the blade off my thigh and returned it back to where it was previously placed. I looked at the reindeer who seemed to regain his guts on getting near me without being afraid of what I'll pull off next

"Then, does that mean that you can't feel pain?" I nodded but was left surprised when his hooves touched my cheeks

"Isn't it lonely? To feel no pain..?" I was surprised. For the first time, someone in this world asked such a ridiculously innocent question. He ignored the fact of invincibility and possible immortality and asked me a question that would make a demon laugh

**_4R3 y0^ F337!Ng 70N37y..?_**

"Who knows? Since I am already dead, I never really considered that kind of emotion. All these years, I have been searching for something that I don't know if it even exists. But maybe… maybe I am lonely, since this boredom of mine couldn't be cured." I patted his head gently and smiled

"That's amazing, Doctor! Now I know what kind of sickness I have… It's Loneliness, isn't it?" before he could even speak, I stood from my position with my arm being held on my other hand

"I'll fix my arm myself so you don't have to worry. I also thank you for listening to my story. You both keep this a secret okay?" I winked and then walked out from the clinic. I walked into the narrow wooden hallway of the ship, my grin widened as I passed where a certain raven haired woman was listening

"I do believe that there is something what we call privacy, lady. But it's not like I care anyway. I bet you already know who I am?" she chuckled and joined me on my way outside

"I believe that you are here for trouble, _Two-faced_~kun. May I know what you plan to do?" I slung my arm on my left shoulder and sighed

"What else? To kill boredom, of course. That's why you people should continue to please me more. Since there is only _THAT_ way to amuse me…" she once again chuckled which was already ruining the mood. I had to hurry up and find a monkey, it's already getting a little boring

"Then tell me _Two-faced_~kun…" I ignored her and continued to walk with a bored face

"_Annarasumanara_" I stopped in my tracks with a grin

"_Gyu_—Gyufufufufu~ Bitch, so you really know about it. That would be exciting. I want to hear more from you in these incoming tomorrows…"

"I am glad that I was assured to live through the next day…" I snorted and finally found the monkey loitering around. My grin went wider as I ran and leaped towards the surprised idiot

"Wah! What was that for, Jii~san?!" there he is again, with that purposely changed nickname. But he still never ceases to amuse me

"Mugiwara~ I'm bored~!" I cried loudly while choking him with my arm. He tried to break free but I increased the grip turning this into a game of wrestle

_To think that someone has already learned about that, I guess it couldn't be helped. It will bring excitement to the whole game._

_Annarasumanara—_

_Annarasumanara—_

_Annarasumanara—_

_Just some word that will not exist in this kind of generation. Though I must say it could change the whole world, it's none of my business to care for it…_


	6. Story Five: Risk Gaming

**_"THE MOST COMPLICATED PERSON TO BE THE ENEMY S NOT THE STRONGEST ONE, RATHER, IT'S THE ONE WHO IS DEEMED TO BE CONFUSING"_**

* * *

"Hmmm..?" I looked at Mugiwara who was fighting against a Sea King who seemed to be dinner this evening. His fighting style is simpler than I thought, but I could never say he's an easy enemy. And also, he uses _haki_, which will be handy to all devil fruit users. But I am quite impressed on one thing…

_The confusing expression he gives off when fighting…_

At first, you could say that you could take on a brat who seemed to be careless and oblivious but then again, you must rely on first impressions. You must trust your—

_Oh, it seems that I have quite an idea for today's game~_

"Gyufufufufufufufu~!" I chuckled and then watched the monkey finish off his job and ran off towards the cook begging to roast the dead Sea King

"Yo~ Mugiwara~! I really like the show earlier, mind if I test out one of your skills?" he looked at me in question making me chuckle

"Sure! You wanna fight?" I shook my head and pointed at the table

"I wanna play the _Risk_ Game…" I grinned mischievously on how I named the game. Yes, I made that up, obviously. Since no sane person would like to play that game with me

"A game?! Yay~!" he looks happy. But I guess I will be the one smiling later on.

"Mugiwara, this won't only be a game but also a lesson for you who relies solely on instinct…" I took out my knife and place it on the table with the tip hanging above the air. I took out four plastic cups out on my jacket and covered the knife with one. Then I looked back at Mugiwara with the others who seemed to be interested on the game. I gave them a smile that a gambler would and held to cups

"One of these cups has my specialized combat swizz knife. That knife was made specially for devil fruit users and thick hard objects. So even though you are made of rubber, this will really piece through your hand and heal for a couple of days." Most of them frowned, which was really understandable

"Why would Luffy play such risky game? It's not even a game!" the Orangette complained and complained making me show her my smile with all my teeth showing

"Oh tell me tell me, what kind of game has no risks~? For so you know, life is a game of dice where gods roll and decide your fate. Now now, little darling~ A little blood being lost is not of matter." I said that out of my old habit. She looked at me, disgusted, but I was quite used to it anyway

"Now now, you are not the one playing with me. Mugiwara is. And also, I wanted to know if his instincts are really accurate. If not, then I can teach him some basics, because he relies too much from it. I'm a professional you know~!" she didn't looked convinced but then I don't car about it. I looked at Mugiwara who was watching me talk all the time.

"Now then, shall we start?" with that, I started moving my hands in a speed faster than the wind and shuffled all the cups for 2 minutes. Some looked surprised from the speed I had but never did they know that I don't use it in actual battle

"Now, Mugiwara~ The risk game has no other rules than back off or continue on. Quite easy isn't it? But it's quite hard to decide. Besides—" without letting me finish, he slammed his hand on a cup wrecking it on the table with something pieced through his hand. I knew it, his recklessness that is. So reckless that now he's running around the ship with a small dagger on his hand

"Congratulations, you won a medium pain. I applaud you, but it was really reckless of you, you know…" I took all the cups revealing other daggers I hidden underneath. The Orangette seemed to want to say something but I cut her off for some explanation

"Mugiwara, I told you, there were only two rules. To back off or to continue on. If you back off, you will be unharmed, if you continue forward, you must learn how to do it gracefully…" I placed back the cups and started shuffling them

"You may have instincts but it is still not fully develop. Mugiwara, do you want to know what happens to a person who has mastered their instincts?" I talked and questioned as I slam my hands to each cut without being pierced by the blade because of the two fingers sticking out to evade the sharp daggers

"They become completely unable to be defeated and sense the death nearing them." I pointed at the skies on the east and smirked

"Like for example, that storm that is about to form 10 kilometers away. It will be huge and strong from what I could feel. And the only way to escape is sailing opposite to it. Am I right?" I looked at the Orangette who looked at the east with a terrified look. She was able to confirm it, which was quite skillful of her. A talent like hers can't be found in these days. So this crew is lucky to have her

They started preparing for sails and then something about no need to fly. I was confused but then didn't care. But really, I feel a bit sad, since I feel rejected about teaching him. Well, his loss my gain. It would be easy to take him down anyway.

So with that, they set sail to the west and wasted their time to whatever they are doing…

* * *

I stared out of the sunset with boredom. My energy, it is currently being drained. If I don't she blood on the next island, my endurance game with the Strawhats will be over.

Shuffling noises was heard from the kitchen, it's probably dinner already. Since I don't want to eat that green shit and puke the remaining food in my stomach

"I feel lost. Quite rare for me to feel. Maybe I couldn't really accept rejection..?" I sighed to myself and leaned at the wooden wall. The night has already arrived, how many days more 'till I finally find whatever I am looking for? All because of that cursed witch's words, I came to the sea and looked for a way to find that thing. What was it called again? I couldn't remember. Was this the main reason why I feel so incomplete?

"Hnn~ Lost memories seems to be quite troublesome in times like this. Maybe I'm getting too bored at this kind of play…" I stood from my position and then took out my swizz knife with a grin

"I guess it's time for me to get my fun, nee?" silently, I walked and held the little blade that I have always used to the victims I enjoy impaling. The night was dark, no one will ever notice it…

…the danger they will be facing, that is…


End file.
